wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow hunter
thumb|A Shadow Hunter thumb These reclusive, wily jungle trolls are considered to be the highest authority within their respective warbands. They are masters of voodoo magics who can use their spirit-powers to both heal their allies and place curses upon their hapless enemies. The Shadow Hunters walk the line between darkness and light in hopes of salvaging the future for their savage brethren. Sometimes the shadow hunter dons the ceremonial rush'kah mask, which channels the spirits of their dark gods.http://www.blizzard.com/war3x/units/shadowhunter.shtml Like other practitioners of voodoo, shadow hunters deal with the darker aspects of the spirit world. Unlike witch doctors and members of other professions associated with this ancient faith, shadow hunters claim to develop a special bond with voodoo spirits called the Loa. Able to channel the essence of some of these extremely potent beings - and often acting with their blessing - shadow hunters gain special abilities only the Loa can grant. As they grow in experience, the shadow hunters' bond with the Loa strengthens and their connection to these powerful voodoo spirits eventually gives them the ability to curse and heal at a whim. Brave practitioners of rituals and dark rites, shadow hunters tread a cautious line between darkness and light. Often misunderstood but always respected by those who have witnessed their eerie powers, shadow hunters rely on faith in the Loa and the ability to communicate with them. Through the magic of prayer and ritual, a shadow hunter spends a lot of time maintaining the particular relationship he shares with the Loa. The shadow hunter's craft originated within jungle troll society. Since joining the Horde, this breed of civilized trolls has taught voodoo to others deemed worthy of the ancient faith. They also taught the shadow hunter craft to a few special individuals who shared a passion for the faith. Some orcs and tauren have since then become skilled shadow hunters, but the vast majority of members of this class remain jungle trolls. Shadow hunters may be members of any culture and society, but most are part of the Horde. Their intrinsic connection with the Loa and their strong faith in the traditional religion of the jungle trolls make shadow hunters veritable paragons of the faith. Thus, most jungle trolls view shadow hunters as the sacred keepers of their ancient beliefs. As such, shadow hunters ensure that the Loa continue to bless their people by maintaining the age-old traditions and strengthening bonds with the the powerful spirits. Traditionally, most shadow hunters remain in their homelands, providing sound counsel to tribal chieftains and warriors as well as lending a hand in battle and during other times of need. Today, many shadow hunters roam the world in search of adventure while seeking to further their faith as well as the interests of their people. In olden times, shadow hunters donned special rush'kah masks when performing ceremonies. As they travel throughout the lands of Azeroth, many shadow hunters wear these unique ceremonial masks to cover their features and inspire fear in others. Roughly spoken, shadow hunters are former headhunters who has gone deeply into the arts of voodoo and Loa. However, they have not forgotten their hunting skills, which makes a shadow hunter very dangerous in combat. They can stand far away from their enemies while throwing weapons at rapid speed, track down enemies with ease, and also heal themselves and allies. Shadow hunters can even use "pet-nakes" at the enemies. Of all trolls, shadow hunters are the most feared. The traditional shadow hunter weapon is a Fel Glaive, a long, double sword (with a blade set on either end of the handle) which looks a bit different from a moon glaive. Famous/Named *Rokhan *Zul'ras *Zul'kis *Zul'abar *Zul'rajas *Zul'maran *Jo Jo Headshrinker *Shaka-zahn *Shakti-lar *Mezil-kree *Shadow Hunter Vosh'gajin *Shadow Hunter Denjai *Vol'jin, leader of the Darkspear Trolls Shadow Hunters in WoW *Winterax Shadow Hunter *Kurzen Shadow Hunter - Stranglethorn Vale *Witherbark Shadow Hunter - Arathi Highlands *Smolderthorn Shadow Hunter - Hall of Blackhand *Vilebranch Shadow Hunter - The Hinterlands *Hakkari Shadow Hunter - Zul'Gurub *Sandfury Shadowhunter - Zul'Farrak *Mossflayer Shadowhunter - Eastern Plaguelands Category:Lore Category:Trolls Category: Warcraft III units Category:classes Category:RPG ClassesCategory:Prestige Classes